Combination products containing imidazolinyl benzoic acids, or esters or salts thereof, such as imazamethabenz-methyl (an isomeric mixture of methyl 6-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)-m-toluate and methyl 2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)-p-toluate), and dinitroaniline herbicides, such as pendimethalin (N-(1-ethylpropyl)-2,6-dinitro-3,4-xylidine), trifluralin (N,N-dipropyl-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylaniline) and the like, are effective herbicidal agents. However, it has been found that those combination products exhibit poor low temperature stability. Those products tend to thicken on storage at low temperatures and solid product remains in the container after use. The agriculturalist may experience difficulty, therefore, when using those products (e.g., during application of the herbicide, or with special storage requirements and limited application times).
Efforts to overcome the problems of the prior art are described in commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 648,083, filed on Jan. 31, 1991 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,286).
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a herbicidal emulsifiable suspension concentrate composition which exhibits low temperature stability. Such stable compositions also have desirable flow characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an emulsifiable suspension concentrate composition of imidazolinyl benzoic acids, or esters or salts thereof, and dinitroaniline herbicides, which is stable at low temperatures.